El agonizante final de mi diversión
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Cuando todo acaba reflexionar no viene mal, ¿que pensara él, quien provoco todo? Él que fue quien más disfrutó, quien más rió... ¿que pensara Ryuuk del final de su aventura en el mundo humano? Spoiler del final del manga.


Bueno un pequeño one shot acerca de Ryuuk, su opinión hacia Light y a los días en los que vivió en el mundo humano. Ryuuk es gracioso ero nunca hay que olvidar de que es un Dios de la muerte, por ende un ser malvado.

Espero que os guste mi primer fic de death Note wiii.

Disclaimer: La obra de arte que es Death Note y sus personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, si fuera mia L, Mello, Matt y Watari no habrían muerto y estarían junto a Near todos juntitos resolviendo casos T_T

* * *

**El agonizante final de mi diversión**

Una vez más.

Unas vez más miro a mí alrededor.

Una vez más el mismo mundo podrido de siempre.

Lo detesto, lo detesto bastante, somos seres increíbles, nos temen, nos veneran… y sin embargo vivimos en un mundo de mierda que está podrido.

Pero ellos se adaptan, míralos; pobres diablos, apostando calaveras o haciendo cuentas para ver cuándo tendrán que matar al siguiente humano.

Patéticos.

Yo también he jugado a apostar calaveras, pero cuando los años pasan acaba aburriendo.

Matar por el mero hecho de matar tampoco es divertido, además si te dedicas a matar humanos sin necesidad se ríen de ti y te dicen que eres un pringado por trabajar tanto. Aunque a mí sus opiniones me dan igual, no es algo que me afecte; si no mato a más humanos de los que necesito es porque no me divierte el hacerlo.

Yo no soy como ellos. Nunca lo soy, nunca lo seré, nunca lo fui. Yo una vez me divertí, me divertí muchísimo.

Oh si, como olvidar el día que dejé caer el cuaderno al mundo humano, a día de hoy, estoy completamente seguro de que es lo mejor que he hecho como Shinigami.

Light Yagami, mi amo, aunque más que amo para mí fue mi payaso personal, alguien a quien usé para que me divirtiera y así lo hizo. Dicen por aquí que me convertí en su mascota y puede que sea cierto, pero no me arrepiento; si él me usó yo le usé el doble; si yo fui su mascota el fue mi juguete. Le ayudé en alguna ocasión, pero solo porque eso me llevaría a más diversión.

Al fin y al cabo el amo fui yo, él fue mi conejillo de indias para demostrar que los humanos son muy divertidos, él fue el que murió en el suelo como un perro pidiéndome clemencia a mí, a quien tantas veces llamó inútil.

Ja, este inútil pudo haberte salvado, hubiera sido tan fácil como apuntar en mi Death Note el nombre de todos los presentes excepto el tuyo, no pueden matarme por lo cual no podrían haberme detenido; luego solo tendrías que haber ido a un hospital, aunque parecías un colador macho, no sé si te hubieran podido salvar.

Pero no lo hice, me pediste que escribiera el nombre de Near y escribí el tuyo, oops que fallo ¿no?. Aun no entiendo tu cara de miedo y de decepción, ¿a caso no te advertí que yo sería quien acabara con tu vida escribiendo tu nombre en mi Death Note? ¿Cómo querías que te dejara desangrarte vivo?

Matarte era mi deber, además moriste desde el día que recogiste el cuaderno. Es algo que no está hecho para humanos, no tenéis entereza para llevar un asunto así, aunque tú lo hiciste muy bien, aun cuando hubo momentos en los que te sentías atrapado.

L, vaya un tío raro ese, jajajaja pero el tío era un genio, nunca te dejó pasar ni una, cada vez que dabas un paso el daba dos. No es que me cayera bien, pero desde luego gracias a él me divertí muchísimo. Todavía recuerdo cuando te retó por televisión, como para no acordarse "mátame, venga, mátame ¿no puedes hacerlo?" repetía una y otra vez mientras tu cara adquiría unas muecas de odio, rabia, decepción, preocupación y vergüenza; todo al mismo tiempo, eso fue épico.

Sus sucesores, Mello y Near, ellos también te acorralaron bien ¿eh?, iban por separado pero el objetivo de ambos era tu cabeza así que no eran tan distintos, si hubieran trabajado juntos te habrían cogido tan solo unos meses después de la muerte de L, así que deberías haber dado gracias a Dios de que no fuera así…espera ¿pero qué digo? Si el Dios eras tú, ¿no es así "Dios del nuevo mundo"?

Sabes no me caías mal, no. Eras divertido, tus teorías, planes, formas de idear los asesinatos… todo era increíble. Te merecías un programa para ti solo de esos que vi en el mundo humano que trataban de crímenes perfectos, eso y no la mierda del "Reino de Kira".

Porque tú no eras un Rey, eras un Dios ¿no? O eso pensaste, porque las divinidades no mueren, y tu amigo, estás criando larvas; yo si soy un Dios de la muerte y por eso estoy aquí vivito y coleando pero aburrido, muy aburrido. Tú eres lo más divertido de mi existencia. Si me escucharas pensarías ¿entonces por qué me mataste? Y yo te repetiría que firmaste tu propia sentencia al coger el cuaderno. Creías que podías hacer un nuevo mundo sin maldad ni crímenes, bonita utopía Light, pero solo eso: utopía.

Eras listo, guapo, popular, sociable… ¿Por qué echaste a perder tu vida? ¿Por qué querías un mundo bueno para los demás? No me hagas reír, ¿acaso has querido a alguien alguna vez? ¿Querías a tu padre? Al cual arrastraste a la muerte induciendo a que hiciera el pacto de ojo y matara a Mello, ¿por qué no fuiste tú, eh, tu vida era más importante no es así? Aun en su lecho de muerte, el hombre que te dio la vida se hallaba feliz de que no fueras Kira, el mismo hombre al que ni parecías recordar el día de tu muerte, pobre diablo, si supiera. El moría y tu solo maquinabas como hacer que matara a Mello, eso es un poco cruel ¿no crees? Deberías ganar el premio al hijo del año jajajajaj. Estuviste a punto de matar a tu hermana pero no la mataste, no por amor, si no porque hubieran averiguado que eras Kira. También usaste a dos mujeres enamoradas de ti. Eras increíble, cruel, pero increíble.

Tu sueño de un nuevo mundo empezó siendo algo bonito, idílico para la gente, redujiste el crimen sí, pero te perdiste cuando te creíste un Dios, si no se te hubiera subido el poder a la cabeza, si hubieras sido humilde, si de verdad hubieras actuado por los demás y hubieras sacrificado la mitad de tu vida por mis ojos; todo te hubiera ido tan bien.

Mataste a tantos inocentes, ¿qué me dices de Ray Penber y Naomi Misora? Una pareja feliz que destruiste solo porque se interpusieron en tu camino.

Te creíste un Dios y solo llegaste a Dios de la muerte, como yo. Porque matando eras el número uno, pero un asesino no es un Dios. Nunca recordaste mis palabras cuando te dije que al limpiar el mundo de criminales y crear un mundo de bondad, tú serías el único corrompido.

¿No te diste cuenta que excepto el maníaco de Mikami nadie te llamaba Dios? No te llamaban Kami, te llamaban Kira (killer), asesino.

Pero eso ya da igual. Contigo descubrí que los humanos son criaturas increíbles, gracias por tan increíbles enseñanzas, nunca lo olvidaré. Me trataste como a un igual, casi como a un simple humano, creíste que estaría de tu parte en el final, pero no fue así, no.

Soy un dios de la muerte, no un colega y nunca estuve de tu parte, lo sabías. Fue una pena verte agonizar, porque con ello agonizaba también mi diversión, pero era cuestión de tiempo, desde que L resolvió el caso desde que supo que eras Kira, aunque lo quitaras del medio, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien con sus capacidades te desenmascarara con las pruebas necesarias, y lo hicieron dos chavales distintos como el día y la noche; e iguales como sucesores.

Me aburro sin ti, pero no puedo dejar caer otro cuaderno al mundo humano. Nadie conseguiría lo que tú conseguiste. Nadie llegaría tan lejos, nadie se corrompería tanto, nadie tendría tanta perspicacia y tan pocos escrúpulos.

Así que una vez más miro a mí alrededor.

Y aunque este mundo está podrido, viví en uno mucho mejor, podrido igualmente pero divertido; y me divertí más que nadie.

Una vez más mi eterna mueca de felicidad se ensancha en una verdadera sonrisa, y no en la que tengo eternamente grabada en la cara.

Porque sonrío al recordar, cuan divertido fuiste para mí, pero eso acabó.

**Kira, Light Yagami, gracias por divertirme.**

* * *

Espero que os guste ^^ por cada review le doy una manzana a Ryuuk :D


End file.
